Sapphire
by Zebras
Summary: All Sasuke needed in his life were the beach and his 2 friends. But when an accident on the beach leads to his life being saved by Naruto, he finally falls in love! But there are always conciquences to love. SasuxNaru. Yaoi. DISCONTINUED. To be ReWritten!
1. Save Me

**Sapphire**

**Chapter 1- Save Me**

_I've been tinkering with this idea for a while now. _

_And it's gonna seem pretty fuckin' weird. But i like it. I'm no pro at writing fics. Infaact...i kinda suck at it. with my non-beta ness and stoof. _

_But yeah. I_

_'m not really sure, and i haven't checked, but i think i'm the fist one to do this idea. _

_I'm gonna try to be serious in this fic, and even though it's gonna be serious, i'll add humor here and there._

_And i really hope you like it._

_Bumba._

_--_

_Chapter One_

_--_

Three boys at the age of seventeen were gliding along the waves of a beach, a mile away from their home. They were best friends. They shared a home, opinions and even they're sexual preferences. Yes, the three boys were gay. And they're names we're Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Kiba ans Shikamaru had boyfriends of course. Shino and Neji. They always tried to get they're raven haired friend to look for a steady relationship. Someone to make him happy, y'know? But he always said that he was happy as long as he had his friends and the beach.

Though,

On this particular day?

His life changed.

Forever.

--

--

"Yeah Shika! Fuck man, that was sweet!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically as the said pony-tailed friend walked on the shore. He smiled and reveiwed the pictures Kiba just took of Shikamaru in the tunnel of a fairly large wave. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He could do better than that!

"Kiba!" Sasuke yelled next to the shore, getting the dog-boy's attention. The said brunette looked up from his camera in question. Sasuke pointed towards the blue-green sea and Kiba nodded and gave a thumbs up. Sasuke took off into the water and swam out as far as he desired. He could see a huge wave coming on. He smirked to himself. It was twice as big as Shikamaru's. He eagerly swam towards it as it rose from the water's surface. He stood in position and started down the longated tunnel of water as it rose higher in front of him and starte crashing behind him. Gliding his hand alont the wall of water, he looked towards the end goal. Though, his speed towards the end was a little off, he ignored it as he looked forward. The loud crashes of water got louder behind him. It was evident.

The crushing water was getting closer.

And he wasn't going to make it.

Bracing himself for the impact of water, the raven haired teen was viciously slammed into by the waters wave. Before he was rendered unconcious, he heard the call of his friends.

And the cord to his surfboard,

Snap.

--

--

Shikamaru and Kiba watched as Sasuke was ingulfed by the water. They screamed and frantically rushed towards Sasuke's floating, dark blue board. As they got closer, they saw that the white cord has been snapped from the impact. They screamed and dove underwater to look for their friend, to no avail. They called his name numerous times. Screaming and swimming until they're muscles and lungs felt ready to explode. They raced to the shore to get a bigger view and to see if they're friend has somehow washed up on shore. They yelled and screamed and swam some more, with no evidence, exept for a dark blue surfboard with a broken white cord.

--

--

Sasuke gained his semi-conciousness and relized that he was surrounded in the deep blue abyss. His eyes half lidded and the pressure on his chest unbearable, he relized that the last bit of air he had in his lungs, slowly parted away from him. His lungs filled with water, and his heart drained of hope, he closed his eyes again.

**--**

**--**

The raven haired teen opened his eyes to the light blue hue of the sky. His eyes were heavy, and his body ached. The sun blinded his vision and his hands were to weak to lift. He heard somewhere that Heaven was what you wanted it to be. And all he needed and wanted was the bright skies, his friends, and the lovley blue of the beach. He heard the cawing seagulls and the waves thrash against eachother in the distance. And yet, as real as it seemed, he idly wondered,

'Was this Heaven?'.

The brightness of the sun seemed to dim through his eyes. He opened them again to see a figure above him, blocking away the rays of warm sun. Though, he himself resembled the sun and skies. His hair was a golden blonde, and his eyes were a beautiful haze of blue. He looked into them as he wondered again if this was an angel looked like. His skin was tan and his smile was brilliant white. He reminded Sasuke of the beach. And he was beautiful.

"Thank god you're okay!" His voice whispered. The voice was heavenly. Which made Sasuke believe more and more that he was in heaven. He heard the two voices of his friends calling his name. The blonde angel looked up at where they were. He quickly took one of the necklaces from around his own neck. the same one that Sasuke noticed. He laced it around Sasuke's own neck and touched the shell that hung from the middle. The blonde kneeled down to Sasuke's ear and whispered sweetly.

"My name, is Naruto. When you get better, visit me here. Don't worry. I'll wait for you." And as Naruto tore away from Sasuke's vicinity, back into the water, the raven barely relized that he was on the wooden dock that conncted to his favorite beach. And as he smiled at the sun, a name muttered between his lips.

"Naruto.."

And he lost conciousness once again, hearing the sound of two pairs of running feet on the dock.

**--**

**--**

_Yup yup!_

_Hehehehe..._

_Trouble's a brewin'._

_So yeah, i'm trying to update on my other fic, but with school and all, it's getting harder._

_This idea kept lingering there, so wrote it out of my head._

_Reveiw, reveiw!_

_By the way.._

_I don't really like doing prolouges, so this is gonna be the first chapter. Even though it was just an intro like thing._

_REVEIW!_

_JAAA NEE!_


	2. Swim This Way

**Sapphire**

**Chapter 2 - Swim This Way**

_Chyeah!_

_Thanks for da reveiws, yo!_

_Means lots to me!_

_Hearts!_

--

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto's not mine. But Shikamaru is! -insert keneiving ninja here-_

_--_

_"Murp"-Talking_

_'Murp'-Thinking_

_"Murp"-Singing/Lyrics_

_-- -Time Skip/Scene Change_

_--_

_Duex_

_--_

Shikamaru and Kiba currently sat beside the hospital bed Sasuke layed in. He was still unconcious. Of course he was. And he had been for the last two days. Kiba twiddled his thumbs in little circles around eachother as Shikamaru paced every so often while muttering incoheret things. Mostly the word 'troublesome'. Everytime Sasuke stirred in his sleep the two boys would jump to their feet. Like they did, just about 2 minutes ago. This time when they jumped towards the bed, they saw Sasuke's eyes open slightly.

"Where am I?" He muttered sleepily. Kiba gave a sigh of releif and lightly punched his friends shoulder.

"You're in the hospital, man! You totally wiped out." The dog-lover smiled. Sasuke chucked before standing up and quickly becoming dizzy on his feet. Shikamaru placed a hand on his back and steadied the raven before he fell. Sasuke smiled in gratitude. Sasuke stretched his arms above his head before scratching the back of his neck. He felt a string there. As he lightly tugged it, he followed the thin line to the coral beads and gleaming blue shell that seemed to sparkle when Sasuke looked at it. And in a brief instant all the memories of the blonde haired, blue eyed boy came crashing on his shoulders. He gasped and turned to Shikamaru.

"How long have i been out?.!" He demanded. Shikamaru looked taken aback, but scratched his head.

"Two days. It's been really troubl-" He never got to finish his sentence. Sasuke ran out of the hospital room with inhuman speed. The town of Kohona was relitively small. The beach, the hospital, and his house was never far. He saw the blue waters of the beach as he ran towards it. He got closer and closer to until he was running on the soft golden sands. He saw the dock and ran faster towards it. His feet made small slaps against the wood as he got nearer to the end of the wooden path. He stopped abruptly as the last plank showed under his feet. He panted for breath as he looked all around him for the blonde boy he saw two days ago. After 2 minutes of looking and regaining his lost breath, he sighed and sat down on the wooden dock. He placed his hands over his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm too late." He muttered to no one. He sat longer, thinking about how he never thanked the blonde angel who saved his life. But Naruto said he would wait. Then Sasuke chuckled to himself. Yeah right. Who would wait for a complete stranger?

No more than ten minutes of Sasuke's rambling thoughts, he heard a splash in the water. He never payed attention to it. Fish lived in the ocean, and he even fished here when he was little. He flopped his head to the side and groaned. He heard another splash and opened his eyes,

Only to face startling blue ones.

He jumped back and gasped. Naruto laughed. Sasuke clutched his heart as it beat one hundred miles per hour. Naruto stopped laughing and supported his head on the arms that rested on the dock. He smiled briliantly.

"I told you i'd wait!" Naruto giggled. Sasuke calmed his furious heart. He sat up indian style and faced the blonde.

"What's your name?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Sasuke.." He replied somewhat raspily. Naruto tested his name before he patted the dock.

"Wanna swim with me?" He said cheerfully. Sasuke seemed to process what he said before nodding slowly. Naruto pushed off the dock and dipped his head underwater. Sasuke stripped off his shirt and dove into the blue water after the blonde. He came back up and shook the acess water from his hair. Naruto's head popped from the water. The raven smiled and swam towards him, but as close as he got to him, Naruto seemed to back away slightly. Sasuke brushed it off when another thought came to mind. He reached for the laced beads that wove around his neck and handed them to Naruto. Naruto took them in his hand and swam closer to Sasuke, only to weave the necklace back onto Sasuke. Naruto placed a hand on the hanging shell.

"I want you to keep it." He aid sweetly. Sasuke grabbed his hand and looked into the blue depths of Naruto's eyes.

"Why?" He asked suddenly. Naruto raised and eyebrow but kept his smile.

"Why what?"

"How come you're acting like this to a complete stranger?" Naruto's smile faded slightly as he looked back down at the necklace. Narutos furrowed eyebrows showed that the smile that he had, was one of sadness.

"You're the first person i've talked to in eleven years! I wanted someone to stay and talk to me, Sasuke. That's why i waited. And i hope that's why you came back." He said sadly. Sasuke hugged him gently only to jump back in suprise.

"Woah! Something just brushed against my foot!" He looked down towards the water. Naruto backed away from Sasuke, but the raven noticed and looked up.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sauske asked as he swam closer to Naruto. He felt something brush against his leg again. Naruto backed further away. He swam closer again, faster this time. Once again, something smooth brushed against his leg.

"Naruto, please tell me what's wrong!" Sasuke pushed forward and grabbed Naruto's wrist. They tussled around until Sasuke turned too far to the left and carried he and Naruto under the water. Sasuke strained to see in the deep blue water. He opened his eyes wide and almost gasped the clear liquid into his lungs. He saw a flash of a green and gold shine. And even though it was only a glimpse, he knew exactly what it was.

He dragged Naruto back to the waters surface to see the blonde's ashamed face. Sasuke's most coheret thought was something along the lines of 'umm'. Naruto turned away with his damp bangs covering his eyes. Sasuke said the blonde's name quietly.

"You're a..."

"Please...don't"

"Mermaid.."

"Leave me.."

The silence was unbearable. Sasuke hugged the blondes shoulders. He hadn't even grown to Shikamaru and Kiba this fast. But just being around the the blonde made his heart skip and his breath leave. Sasuke pulled Naruto away and looked him in the eye. Sasuke gave a heartfelt smile and wiped away a tear the strained itself down Naruto's face.

"Can i see?" Sasuke said cautiously. Naruto gaped at the raven-haired Uchiha, but nodded slowly. Naruto dove under water as Sasuke floated in his place. Not ten feet away, Naruto came up from the water and into the air. Sasuke gasped as the sun reflected off the green and gold scales. A golden line that went down the center. and the fin was dusted with an eerie gold while the rest was coquered with a shining jade. Naruto turned once and dove back into the blue waters. Naruto came back up in front of him and blushed.

"Jesus Naruto.." Sasuke said breathlessly.

"I know. I'm a fre-"

"You're beautiful.." The raven finished. Naruto stared at him disbelivingly.

"Please don't tell anyone. They'll take me and I don't know what they would do to-" Sasuke scilenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I would never take such beauty from something I love."(1)

--

--

_Yup..._

_And yes, i'm demented._

_:D_

_Reveiws are hearts._

_--_

_**(1) - He loves the beach. Not Naruto.**_

_**Yet.**_

_--_

_Next Chapter:_

_Shikamaru and Kiba are wondering what's stealing Sasuke from them. So when they follow Sasuke,_

_Will they like what they find?_

_On the next Chapter of Sapphire._

_Take My Breath_

_Ja Nee!_


	3. Take My Breath

**Sapphire**

**Chapter 3 - Take My Breath**

_Errg._

_I have this whole thing planned out._

_I dont think that's happened before._

_I'm happy!_

_I got the BEST compliment in the world today!_

_**IceNight009** said that my mermaid idea was the most she'd ever seen!_

_((Gomen if i said wrong gender..))_

_And that i was brilliant!_

_-wewts-_

_And to **Onegai-Onegai**-_

_You'll see now won't you!_

_-looks at summary-_

_There all always conciquences to looove._

_--_

_Disclaimer:_

_-Masashi shakes head-_

_-chews on Shika plushie-_

_--_

_"Murp"-Talking_

_'Murp'-Thinking_

_"Murp"-Singing/Lyrics_

_-- -Time Skip/Scene Change_

_--_

_Trois _

_--_

--

Two Weeks Later

--

Kiba and Shikamaru were, quite frankly, pissed that Sasuke barely talked to them. For the last two and a half weeks, they've been blandly ignored. It may have sounded selfish to anyone else. But to Shikamaru and Kiba, they knew that Sasuke was hiding something. And Sasuke didn't want them to find out. But they wanted to. They sat in their kitchen idly while Sasuke left again. He never said where he went. They had suspected that he was secretly seeing someone. But they threw the idea out the window. Sasuke wouldn't be afraid to tell them he was in a relationship.

Kiba sighed and Shikamaru yawned. Kiba slammed his head on the table fairly fast. He groaned and his head snapped back up with a look of shock and suprise on his face. The lazy boy looked at his friend and gave a questioning glance. The dog-boy's smile looked ready to split his face in two.

"I can't belive we haven't thought of it." Kiba said quietly. Shikamaru's eyebrow raised.

"Thought of what?" He looked at his fingernails and picked at them.

"He walks wherever he's going right? I mean, he doesn't take his car!" Kiba stood and slammed his hand on the table. Shikamaru's eye twitched as he thought for a moment. He gasped and stood with Kiba.

"We'll follow him!" They said simotainiously.

And thus,

The plan begun.

--

--

"I'm going!" Sauske said again. He always said he was leaving. They heard the door slam closed and Shikamaru and Kiba jumped to their feet. The lazy boy shuffled upstairs along with Kiba tailing behind him closely. The got dressed quickly and no more than 5 minutes later, they rushed out the door.

They saw Sasuke's spiked hair in a distance as the creeped discretly along the sidewalk. They both stopped abruptly when Sasuke turned towards the sandy beach. It was a suprise because ever since they could remember, Sasuke always went to the beach with Shikamaru and Kiba. They were best friends! What was different now!

So, with new found dertermination, they quickly followed Sasuke to find him walking along the wooden dock. Kiba and Shikamaru quickly hid behind a bustle of trees. Sasuke sat at the edge of the dock and slipped his shoes off, tossing his feet over the side, he dipped his feet in the water and looked at the clear blue abyss.

And they waited.

And waited..

And then waited a little more!

Oh wow! Was that an hour going by!

Kiba sighed quietly and Shikamaru was about to suggest that they turn around and go home until a faint noise in the water snapped their heads up. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward slightly. A blonde just up and popped out of the water!

Shikamaru and Kiba gaped.

No blonde guy walked on the dock, swam by them in the water or anything! So they stared in disbelief.

Sasuke talked with him for a few minutes and the blonde talked back. And if the two brunettes didnt have boyfriends, woo, would they be all over him or what?.! And so, eventually Sasuke took off his shirt and jumped in the water. They watched intently as they splashed eachother and ingaged in conversation here and there. Shikamaru backed up and beckoned Kiba.

"We need to get closer. I wanna know what they're talkng about." Shikamaru said quietly. Kiba nodded.

"Swim from under the dock towards them. We'll hold our breath and go underwater. Sound good?" Kiba asked. This time, Shikamaru nodded. They both quickly crouched low and carfully stepped in the water without splashing. As soon as they got far enough, they gasped in as much air as they could and dove underwater.

They waded inbetween the poles of the dock and got closer to the two. Kiba was tired of this slow pace. He groaned mentally and pushed forward quickly before Shikamaru could even think of protesting. He too swam quickly until he stopped, and swam in place with Kiba. If he wasn't a genius, he would have gasped in the water and damn near killed himself.

The blonde boy. Wasn't Normal.

Oh fuck that! It was understatement! He has fins for god sakes!

He and Kiba swam to the surface and yelled right as Sasuke and the blonde looked over.

"What in the _hell_ are you?.!" Kiba pointed and yelled. Naruto and Sasuke just gaped in pure shock.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared meanacingly. Sasuke turned to him and shook his head.

"N- No! I-"

"You _told_ them!" Naruto took Sasuke shoulders and held them tightly.

"I didn't!" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto still glared. Shikamaru, being his smart self of course, relized that he and Kiba just screwed somehting up. Bad.

"You liar! You said you wouldn't tell anyone about me! And you fucking _lied_! How the hell could you _do _this?.!" Naruto yelled. Either he or Sasuke were about to burst into tears any second. Shikamaru couldn't tell, but he had to stop this.

"No Naruto! I really didn't! They-"

"We followed him.." Kiba spoke up. They all turned to the dog-lover.

"Im sorry. But we were worried! And Sasuke's our_ best _friend! Like almost a brother to us._ Fuck_, I was going nuts just wondering where the hell you were going every day! Shikamaru, too! We have no problem with you being a-" Kiba paused and waved his hand in a few circles. "-_whatever_ you are! And Sasuke didnt tell us jack shit! That's why we're here. So sorry to_ bust _in on the party but, can you see where we're coming from?.!" Kiba finished. They all stayed silent.

Finally Naruto turned around and faced away from them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to yell at you. But, i think i should go.." Naruto said quietly. He started to swim away from them until a hand on the blonde's wrist stopped him. Sasuke gaped. Shikamaru boldly stared into the blue eyes and held the wrist tightly.

"Don't leave." He said in monotone.

"Why? You're his friends! Shouldn't you be, i don't know, shooing me away?.! I kinda just stole Sasuke" Naruto said pleadingly. Shikamaru sighed.

"We don't want you to go because you're exactly what we want Sasuke to have." Shikamaru raised and eyebrow and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He blushed immedietly after catching Shikamaru's drift. Sasuke pounced the lazy boy and tried to drown him, supporting his own blush. Kiba laughed.

"Damnit! Shikamaru Nara I am going to fucking _kill_ you!" He said dunking his friends head underwater again.

"Oh, come on! You totally dig him!"

"Who uses that anymore?.!" Naruto laughed with Kiba. Eventually after almost succeeding in killing Shikamaru, Sasuke stopped and huffed. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Naruto. Shikamaru raised his hand slightly in a greeting.

"I'm Shikamaru. I don't really like alot of things. Only my friends, the beach, the clouds, and Neji.

"and i'm Kiba! I love alot of things. Including dogs, friendly people, cars, the beach, and Shino! My sexy irresistable boyfriend.." He clasped his hands and little hearts floated around him. Sasuke quickly batted them away.

"Umm... Naruto Uzumaki. I love swimming, making little necklaces," He motioned to the beaded trinklets around his neck. The blonde, then, tapped his chin thoughtfully." and...well...swimming!" They all laughed. Naruto unclasped 2 necklaces that laced around his throat and handed them to Kiba and Shikamaru.

One having a intricate sand dollar hanging from Shikamaru's Neck.

Another having a Lion's Paw hanging from Kiba's.

And a long White Spindle hanging from Sasuke's.

Lastly, A small Starfish hanging from Naruto's remaining necklaces. He still had the other ones, but not as bright as that one.

They all smiled and they made a new friend.

A very unexpected, and very different friend.

But none the less,

A friend.

--

--

_WHOO HOO!_

_Heart me silly and call me the pancake fairy!_

_Chup._

_Anyways._

_Yeah._

_Color_

_Love_

_Paint_

_Spoil_

_Shock_

_Reveiw Me Silly._

_--_

_Next on Sapphire,_

_A dire dilemma is made._

_How are Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba supposed to help?_

_Find out!_

_**Chapter 4,**_

_**Debt Paid **_

Jaaa Ne!!


	4. Debt Paid

**Sapphire**

**Chapter 4 - Debt Paid**

_mhmmm._

_im re-doing it._

_--_

_Disclaimer:_

_New Years Resolution:_

_Get Shikamaru..._

_--_

_"Murp"-Talking_

_'Murp'-Thinking_

_"Murp"-Singing/Lyrics_

_-- -Time Skip/Scene Change_

_--_

_Quatre_

_--_

Sasuke slipped his foot into the black shoe, wriggling his foot a little to get the shoe on completly. Kiba and Shikamaru were standing, ready to go out the door. They were walking to the beach again today. Sasuke walked to the dock every day to visit Naruto, and depending on their mood, Shikamaru and Kiba would tag along.

The trio walked together, talking animatedly. Shikamaru became silent when Sasuke and Kiba talked about his fight with Neji. The pineapple genius was more embarassed with the reason more than anything. Yes, he and Neji fought over little things. It was more of a way to show how much they loved eachother. But Nejo seemed to draw the line when Shikamaru used his hairbrush, like he did two nights ago.

Kiba walked hurriedly, with a skip in his step. He was always excited to see the blonde mermaid. Calling him fun names and teasing him were the perks, like Kiba calling Naruto a fish and vice versa with 'dog-breath'. Ever since Naruto created the abstract nickname, taunts of 'you kiss Shino with that mouth?' were quite common.

They soon arrived at the sparkling ocean, removing their shoes and walking on the gold sands. The wooden dock that trailed into the waters was empty as usual. Their feet padded alont the thin longs with an audiable 'thump thump'. Sasuke sat in his usual spot on the very edge of the wood, while Shikamaru and Kiba sat on opposite sides, the dog-boys feet dangling in the water and Shikamaru layed back, staring at the clouds. Kiba hummed tunelessly while they waited for the blonde to pop out of the water.

Resting his elbow on his knee and setting his head on his hand, Sasuke stared at the water impatiently. Even Kiba stopped humming after an hour. Shikamaru's furrowed eyebrows also told that he was thinking the same thing. Where was Naruto? Any sudden movements of the water and they would all turn towards it expectingly.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked to no one in particular. Shikamaru sat up and looked distantly out towards the ocean. Kiba turned to Sasuke for an answer, but to find him with his head down, absently staring at his hands or the water, Kiba couldn't tell.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked quietly. Kiba sighed.

"I said where is Naruto?" He asked again. Sasuke looked at his hands again.

"I don't know." He replied in a a hushed tone.

"Well when he gets his fishly little ass here i'm gonna-"

"Shh!" Shikamaru held up his hand suddenly. His eyes still strained towards the ocean. Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"What's-"

"Shut up!" He said with finalty. When Kiba opened his mouth again, he closed again at the very distant interuption he heard. He squinted his eyes in concentration as he tried to listen again.

There! Sasuke must have heard it as well. Because he turned and listened intently. They heard it again. A voice, in panic. Sasuke unintentionally leaned closer to the water and listened for the call again. His eyes widened as he realized what the voice was saying.

"Sasuke!"

Shikamaru looked at both Kiba and Sasuke as they all exchanged glances.

"I'm not imagining that, am i?" Kiba said quietly. Shikamaru jumped to his feet and glared intently. His arm outstreched quickly as he pointed.

"That boat! That's where it's coming from." Kiba and Sasuke's heads whipped around to stare at the fishing boat that was distant. They studied it for another moment before the sun reflected off of something that shone brightly. An eerie glow of gold and green was all the information they needed.

"Naruto!"

Quickly stirpping off their shirts they started swimming furiously towards the boat. The closer they got the more they relized the struggling Naruto, hung in a high net. Two burly men sat and laughed, taunting their catch. Naruto looked down from his high perch and gasped. Sasuke immedietly put a finger to his lips, indication to stay silent. They silently climbed up the ladder on the side, but only Kiba had a chance to get on the deck before they were noticed. He immedietly charged the man in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kiba to punch fist and ask questions later. Jumping up on the deck, Shikamaru dodged a punch aimed at his face, bending backwards before sticking his foot straight up and delivering a kick to the man's jaw.

Sasuke took the liberty to free Naruto. He looked around quickly, finding something to free the net. He took a lucky guess for himself, he probably wouldn't be able to operate the crane. Instead he found a knife sitting atop of a wooden crate. Grabbing it he rushed to climb the metal crane, it creaking in protest at the new weight. Lodging the knife inbetween his teeth, he climbed farther up towards the binded net. The blonde was clutching the side, awaiting for his rescue.

Sasuke clung to the mess of ropes with one arm, taking the knife from between his teeth, be began cutting at the binds with his other arm. Starting from the top and working his way to the bottom, Sasuke hacked through the tangled mess. A wide openeing bore through the net as the raven threw the blade behind him, it landing in the water and sinking. Naruto reached out and grasped Sasuke's arm. Gripping his arm as well, Sasuke pulled backwards with enough strength to rip them backwards, leading them to the deep waters. During their fall, Sasuke and Naruto let go of their arms and clung to eachother. Naruto's arms wound around the other's shoulders and Sasuke's around the blonde's waist. Falling backwards, headfirst towards the water in an almost slow motion, Sasuke noticed the tears on his shoulder, dispite the wetness from the ocean, and the soft words he heard.

"Thank You.."

And they plunged into the abyss.

--

_DUH NUH NUUUUH._

_boom shakalaka._

_xD_

_Ps._

_id kill for beta._

_::pouts::_


	5. Part Of Your World

Sapphire

Chapter 5

_re-read chapter four. ;o_

_shimmy shimmy now._

_--_

_songs listened to while writing this chapter..._

_Pretty Girl (The Way) - Sugarcult_

_Rising Sun - DBSK_

_This Is How I Dissappear - My Chemical Romance_

_Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace_

_Heaven - DJ Sammy_

_Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye_

_What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey_

_Can't Take It - All-American Rejects_

_Show Me Love - T.A.T.U_

_I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me) - ATC_

_--_

_Disclaimer - _

_i dont own anything..._

_damnit.._

_--_

Sasuke plopped on his bead, tucking his hands behind his head. He sighed absently and tossed over onto his side. It was a later three o' clock and he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd been thinking about Naruto, worrying more after what happened and now that the blonde was alone. Trying to shove aside the need to visit the beach, he turned again, facing his alarm clock. The green glow seemed to taunt him. Mostly reminding him of the blondes green and golden shine.

He smiled slightly before jumping as his door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking Shikamaru.

"You might as well go see him.." Shikamaru said before hiding a yawn behind his hand. Raising himself on his elbows, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what gave you the idea that i wanted to go?" Shikamaru shrugged in half effort.

"You're tossing and turning. And somehow you forget that i'm right next door." He tapped the doorframe for reference. "It's also keeping me awake." Sasuke made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded slightly. They stared for a moment before Shikamaru shrugged and walked back to his room, muttering a low 'troublesome' before closing his door.

Sasuke had all the motivation he needed. Grabbing his shoes, he slipped them on and sauntered to the front door. Unlocking the door and stepping onto the porch, he started walking to his seemingly favorite destination.

--

"Think he'll get him this time?"

"Hopefully." And Shikamaru closed the door that Sasuke forgot to shut on his way out. Kiba 'hmm'ed lowly in his throat.

"I hope so, too." Shikamaru shrugged and poured two cups of coffee. Handing one to Kiba and setting down with one for himself.

"He deserves it."

--

Kicking off his shoes and stuffing his socks into his shoes, he carried them to the dock and sat down disgracfully. Sasuke sighed and placed his chin in his hand, an elbow resting on his knee.

"Didn't think you'd be here.."

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke turned to the pillar that Naruto was leaning on. Naruto 'hmm'ed in response. They bathed in the short silence before the water shifting interupted it. Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked at him blankly. He tugged on Sasuke's hand lightly.

"C'mon," he paused, letting go of his hand. "I want to show you something." Sasuke pulled off his long black shirt like he usually did and jumped into the water. Naruto smiled and pulled him underwater, barely giving Sasuke enough time to hold his breath. Naruto gently placed his hand on Sasuke's chest as it glowed with a green light. Sasuke stared in pure confusion as Naruto gave a melidious laugh.

"You can breath, if you want." Naruto said. Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and took in a breath experimentally. Grabbing eachothers hands, Sasuke was led deeper into the blue abyss. Naruto tossed a reassuring smile behind him as they led further to the bottom of the ocean. They stopped when Naruto neared a large rock surrounded by various colors of coral and seaweed. He pushed the rock aside as it rolled slowly away from a gaping hole, a cave, more or less.

He gave one last shove at the rock before turning and going inside with Sasuke close behind. They continued down the dark cavern until they reached the end. Sasuke could assume that someone lived in the dimly lit space. A large stone that could be discribed as a bed and a small table we're the only things that occupied the room.

"Sasuke.." Naruto smiled slightly before gesturing to the spacious room, "This is my home. It isn't much, but it's all i have." He drifted to the small table that had an assortment of coral and threads. Oddly noticing a few clear stone assorments as well. Sasuke guessed that Naruto made his necklaces there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto gave a noise of response.

"Are there any others like you?"

Naruto froze in his place. Sasuke looked up from the beads to Naruto's face, seeing it stricken with sadness.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't-"

"There used to be." Naruto interupted. He wrung his hands together roughly. Sasuke shifted oddly in his place.

"Twelve years ago. There used to be alot of us. And we used to live quite happily." Naruto hung his head as the flood of memories overtook him. Yet he continued to tell Sasuke the cruel fate of his family.

--

"Tsudane!!" Naruto screamed as he reached out for his aunt. She had been caught in a net that had been quickly going towards the surface.

"Go Naru! Get away from here!" He reached out to her as she disappeared from the water. He turned to do what he was told, only to come face to face with someone in a mask. He was grabbed roughly and he struggled with all of his might.

"Let me go!" He screamed. He was only gripped tighter as Naruto struggled to get free from the strangers arms. The arms around him suddenly vanished as the stranger flew away from him. Iruka, his father figure, was in front of him.

"Keep going Naruto! Go and hide!" With protest, he swam away towards his home. He slid the rock away, then back into it's place and hid until he couldn't hear any more commotion outside of the cavern.

When the noise stopped he went back outside cautiously to find the blank darkness. He screamed until his throat was raw. And even after that, he bowed his head in his hands and cried the truth away.

He was alone in the blue abyss as he cried into his hands where he squeezed the stones hatefully.

--

"And ever since then, there hasn't been anyone. I'm the only one left." Naruto kept his head bowed the whole time. His shoulders finally started to shake and he sniffled lightly. Sasuke swam to him and gathered the blonde in his arms. Naruto gave in and started to cry. Sasuke pulled away from his shoulders to wipe his tears.

"Why would they-" He stopped himself as he was drying Naruto's tears. He lifted his hand away from the blonde's face and looked at his hand. The liquid tear hardened into a clear stone. Naruto buried his head into his hands as the shocking realization came onto Sasuke's face. A teardrop diamond lay in Sasuke's palm.

"They hunted us." Naruto uncovered his face and looked into his hands. Dozens on the diamonds lay in his hands. "The tears turn into diamonds. I have no idea what those evil men did to them. But the only way to get these damned things is to cry." He clutched the stones in his hands before throwing them harshly at the stone wall, scattering them variously. Sasuke's face set grimly before leading them both out of the cave and back to the surface. They both rose out the the water, Sasuke's breathing pattern turning to normal.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders in a comforting hug. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders lightly and burried his head in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the silence.They slowly pulled away from eachother.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke's face while Sasuke looked down to his. The raven leaned down slightly with his heart beating through his chest and placed his lips lightly on Naruto's smooth ones. Neither rejected the passionate kiss as Sasuke replaced his hands on Naruto's hips.They broke off from the soul stirring kiss and placed their foreheads together. Sasuke smiled in content while Naruto grinned brightly ignoring the beet red blush that stirred across his tan cheeks. The bright grin broke off suddenly as Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked down. Sasuke stared at the blonde in question before Naruto spoke awkwardly.

"Sasuke there's something-" Naruto gasped at the bright shine underwater cut him off. Sasuke jumped back in suprise as an almost blinding light erupted from under the water. A swirl of yellows and white overtook the blonde. Sasuke's frightened scream was muted by the current brightness that seemed deaf to the loud cry. Sasuke could barely see the vision of Naruto's golden green accented fin split completly in half before dropping Naruto back into the water. The light faded quickly as Sasuke dove into the water to bring back a spluttering blonde. Sasuke dragged a weary Naruto to the shores.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke said in a low voice. The said blonde looked down at the lower half of himself as it was still covered in the waters. Shifting onto his elbows, he pulled himself up with a grunt, uncovering himself from the water. Sasuke gaped, completly at a loss for words.

"It's gone.." Naruto muttered under his breath. His face was stricken with an unread emotion. Sadness, hapiness, fear, excitment maybe, Sasuke didn't know. All of their attention was focused on the pair of tan legs that replaced Naruto's tail. Many minutes of staring seemed to bring a whole new relization to Sasuke as he blushed.

"What is THAT!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blushed an even darker shade of red.

"I'll explain later.." Grabbing his shirt and handing it to Naruto, telling him to put it on while he slipped on his shoes. He turned to see naruto with the black shirt on that was thankfully to big for him as Sasuke stood next to him. Deciding on an answer in his head, he wound and arm around the back of his knees and placed an arm around his shoulders, he lifed the blonde and started to his house. Thanking god that it was four 'o clock and no one was outside, he quickly walked to his house and struggled to twist the doorknob. Finally kicking the door open, he slid off his shoes with difficulty.

"Why the hell are you banging the doooo- oooh my GOD!" Kiba barely had time to even walk around the corner when he saw the blonde in Sasuke's arms.

"We've got a little problem.."

--

D:

i suck..

at life.

and no. iruka isn't a dolphin. :3

he's anothe mermaid.

weesnawww

one more chapter

ill get to it

eventually


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! Please Read!

I sincerely apologize. I've never had to do an author's note, and i thought i'd never have to.

But i don't trust just putting it in my profile. Im EXTREMELY sorry that i am discontinuing this and getting hopes up for an update. But please bear with me, loves!

Im swiftly on my way to rewriting t\with a better twist than ever. More discriptive and everything.

Please understand that its my personal opinion that when i look at my new story, Birds and Bees Don't Make Sense, and then i look at this i cant help but cringe.

And since you're reading this i have great news!

Tomorrow i'll be download Word and working all day on updating stories.

So it's not a lack of inspiration. Infact i've got ALOT of new ideas but it's simply my own disappointment.

THIS IS NOT TECHNICALLY DISCONTINUED.

But i'd prefer to keep the date for making the idea :D

I think i found someone who wrote a mermaid fic before me.

i was heartbroken. But alas! I WILL GO ON!

Thank you readers and reveiws.

SEND PMS FOR IDEAS PLEASE! They never cease to help!

And check out Birds and Bees Don't Make Sense!

READ THE WARNINGS!

CIAO DARLINGS!


End file.
